


patah

by anbaguette



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anbaguette/pseuds/anbaguette
Summary: oikawa tooru, bukan orang jahat tapi juga tidak baik-baik amat, benci sekali dengan ushijima wakatoshi.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	patah

oikawa tooru, bukan orang jahat tapi juga tidak baik-baik amat, benci sekali dengan ushijima wakatoshi.

lebih tidak suka lagi ketika ushijima memilih untuk menitipkan separuh hatinya di tangan oikawa. suasana latar berupa pesta perpisahaan angkatan yang penuh dengan remaja mabuk di belakang mereka benar-benar tidak mendukung. _romantis sedikit apa sebegitu susahnya_ , decak oikawa.

oikawa tidak pernah janji akan menjaga barang rapuh itu dengan baik. ushijima membalas hujatan oikawa hanya dengan anggukan dan wajah datar, tapi telinganya diselimuti rona merah. sama merahnya dengan bibir oikawa yang ia kecup tiba-tiba.

lalu oikawa pergi ke negeri orang. meninggalkan ushijima dengan titipan salam dalam bentuk pesan virtual dan foto lobi keberangkatan di bandara narita. untuk mengejek, tentu saja, karena ushijima yang punya ikatan kontrak sialan dengan tim nasional itu tidak akan bisa mengejarnya. kini, dia bebas.

(oikawa tetap menyimpan belahan hati ushijima di tempat paling aman yang dia tahu) (kalau tempat paling aman itu hatinya sendiri, kalian mau apa?)

siapa yang tahu kalau kepulangannya saat tahun baru membuat tempat penyimpanan itu hancur lebur?

ushijima ternyata menitipkan potongan hatinya yang tersisa pada orang lain. 

mereka terlihat bahagia sekali. tidak tahu kalau senyum yang saling dilempar untuk satu sama lain itu menginjak-injak oikawa sampai dia ingin menangis hingga pingsan.

oikawa tidak suka dengan raut senang yang melingkari kedua mata ushijima. tidak suka pandangan penuh kasih sayang yang tidak lagi diarahkan kepadanya. tidak suka genggaman tangan yang bertahan terlalu lama, padahal laki-laki yang hobi pakai masker di samping ushijima itu masih bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa perlu pegangan. 

padahal oikawa yang dicintai ushijima lebih dulu, kenapa bukan dia yang ada di sana?

ah, ternyata benar. oikawa tooru, bukan orang jahat tapi juga tidak baik-baik amat, memang ditakdirkan untuk benci sekali dengan ushijima wakatoshi.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry :")


End file.
